


Ambrosia

by SugarsweetRomantic



Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Mythology References, References to Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, Triptych (Art Format)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-16 06:27:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21031724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SugarsweetRomantic/pseuds/SugarsweetRomantic
Summary: In the ancient Greek myths, ambrosia (ἀμβροσία, "immortality") is the food or drink of the Greek gods, often depicted as conferring longevity or immortality upon whoever consumed it.But what is the cost of consuming the food of the Gods?





	Ambrosia

_ Hope is the only good god remaining among mankind; _

_ the others have left and gone to Olympus. _

_ Trust, a mighty god has gone, Restraint has gone from men, _

_ and the Graces, my friend, have abandoned the earth. _

_ Men's judicial oaths are no longer to be trusted, nor does anyone _

_ revere the immortal gods; the race of pious men has perished and _

_ men no longer recognize the rules of conduct or acts of piety. _

_ \-- Theognis of Megara, 6th Century BC _

××

It was easy to compare Flynn to Icarus. Flying too close to the Sun, breaking all known laws of nature in an attempt to escape his version of Crete. He certainly felt like he was drowning, that was a certainty. 

But if Flynn was Icarus, then Mason would be Daedalus. Building wings, and then having to watch the centre of his world tumble towards their untimely and horrific deaths while, in the wrong hands, the wings continued to do the bidding of Chaos. 

Flynn didn't envy the man.

××

It was easy to compare Jessica to Pandora.  _ She who sends up gifts _ , returning to her husband from the underworld as a Divine intervention. Letting all evil run free, and only leaving a tiny smidge of hope in her wake.

Jessica wasn't Pandora. She was Cassandra.

She promised Wyatt the world, but after going back on her promise, she would never be believed again.

×× 

It was easy to compare Jiya to the Pythia, the Oracle of Delphi. Spreading prophecies in her own voice; messages from the universe to those in need, to help good conquer evil.

That was the pretty version.

In Ancient Greek, Pythia means 'to rot'. 


End file.
